Kidnapped
by GhostWriter1412
Summary: It seems to be another normal day at Capsule Corporation until Bra is kidnapped. A little One-Shot about one of my favorite characters saving his little girl. Rated T  better safe than sorry


This is my first DBZ fic^^ I just couldn't get this scene out of my head and decided that the best way

to get rid of it would be to write it down... and then it kinda turned into this little OneShot...

Enjoy and please review!

**Kidnapped**

Bulma's head snapped up as the door to her laboratory was kicked open violently. In the doorway stood Vegeta, her husband, his permanent scowl embedded on his features. "Let me guess" Bulma sighed, before Vegeta could open his mouth, "Something is wrong with the GR… AGAIN. I wonder how that can happen like twice a week, though you promised me to be more careful!" Her voice would have sounded calm to an outsider, but Vegeta knew her well enough to be able to tell that something was brewing beneath the surface. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, not giving a damn. Screaming at him seemed to relieve some of the stress that built up inside of her due to her daily work, so he didn't really mind. She always seemed much more relaxed after a little verbal fight.

"It's not my fault that the materials available on this mud ball of a planet are so frail that they can't sustain anything." he said, knowing that this statement was likely to rile her up even more. One of her fists clenched, but then she just sighed, surprising him. "I can't do it right now. The reparations, I mean. I have to finish on some blue prints for a new invention until this afternoon. I'll do it afterwards." Vegeta didn't like that. He felt like arguing with her, but then he registered her tired expression and the tenseness of her shoulders. Worry assailed him, though he would rather have taken one of his own ki blasts than admit it. "Alright." he murmured grudgingly. Bulma was surprised at his lack of resistance, but she was too troubled by her new invention to really question it. "I'll train somewhere else until you're done. Trunks will be with me. What about Bra?" Vegeta's words sounded clipped due to the effort he was putting into hiding the worry for his wife. "My mother will pick her up." Bulma replied, raising an eyebrow at her husband's strange behavior. Not that Vegeta was ever acting in a way anyone would consider 'normal', mind you, but Bulma had the feeling that something was a little off. Without another word, Vegeta nodded and left. Bulma shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"How about a break, dad?" Trunks asked, dodging one of his father's punches by bare inches. "You want a break? Beat me and you can have one." Vegeta replied while sending a ki blast at his son. "Very funny." Trunks said sarcastically, countering the attack with one of his own. They had flown rather far away from Capsule Corporation to continue their training. They were surrounded by sand and rocks, the area very much resembling the one in which Vegeta and Goku had had their first fight. It was perfect for sparring. No humans in sight and therefore no witnesses to their rather unusual amount of power.<p>

Suddenly Trunks' cell phone started ringing, stopping both men in their tracks.

"If that is that damn brat of Kakarotts, then I will smash that device of yours." Vegeta threatened, angry that the noisy thing had interrupted his precious training. Trunks frowned as he pulled the phone from his back pocket. "No, it's mum." he said, his frown deepening as Vegeta watched him accept the call.

"What's up, mum?" There was a short pause during which Vegeta could faintly hear Bulma's voice, but even though his ears were much better than those of a human, he still couldn't make out the exact words. She sounded worried, though, anxious. He thought he heard her voice crack. Had he imagined it? One look at Trunks face told him the answer. No he hadn't. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Trunks' hands had started shaking and the hand that wasn't holding the cell phone clenched into a fist, the knuckles turning white. Vegeta would have thought that Trunks was angry, if it hadn't been for Trunks' shocked expression. Due to that it had to be more than just plain anger. "You need to calm down, mum. Dad and I are on our way."

Those words made Vegeta's stomach churn. It would have been completely normal for Trunks to return home. There could have been a problem with the firm or it had been possible for Bulma to want Trunks' assistance with something. But those would have been no reasons for him to return.

"What is it, boy?" Vegeta asked his son rudely, trying to ignore the strange things he was feeling. Trunks looked at him then, his eyes slightly unfocused. "We'll be there soon, mum." he said sternly, flipping the phone shut and turning his attention to his father. The strong demeanor he had tried to portray while talking to his mother faded and he gulped, looking like someone had just told him that Kid Buu was to return.

He took one deep breath, trying to calm and steady himself. Vegeta could feel the agitation in his son's ki and felt his own hands clench in response to his distress. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he was about to snap at Trunks to finally give him an answer to his question when the boy opened his mouth. "Mum said… that someone kidnapped Bra and…"

Vegeta's ki skyrocketed before Trunks could say another word and he took off towards Capsule Corporation.

* * *

><p>Trunks was right behind Vegeta as he landed on the grounds of Capsule Corporation and walked towards the main building with strides that could only be described as aggressive. Anger came off the slightly smaller man in waves, sending some of the stones that lay on the ground flying.<p>

Trunks would have loved to see this reaction from a man who sometimes claimed that he didn't give a damn about anyone, if it hadn't been for his own fear and worry. Bra…

She was still so small, a baby compared to him. She was only six years old and she had never really been the fighting type. Yes, Bra had some of her father's arrogance and she knew how to get her way with her entire family, but still, she was nothing more than a child… she had to be so frightened. Something inside Trunks stirred at the thought of her fear. He wanted to beat the hell out of whoever had dared to lay his dirty hands on his little sister.

He looked up at his father, as Vegeta kicked the mechanic doors, too impatient to wait for them to slide open for him. The material broke due to the force of the blow, flying through the air before landing on the ground noisily. Apparently, his father didn't feel any different.

As soon as she heard the noise Bulma jumped up from the couch she had been sitting on, walking into the hall and stood still as soon as she lay eyes on Vegeta. She noted the shattered pieces of the entrance doors, but didn't bother with them. Kami knew that she would have broken more than just that door if she had had the power her husband possessed.

Trunks walked in behind his father, passed him and went to his mother, hugging her for a second, as his father stood in the doorway as if frozen. "When?" he asked, his eyes meeting Bulma's. He noted that they were red. "She must have cried." he thought darkly. Kidnapping Vegeta's daughter and making his wife cry… those were two things that a human didn't do without seriously regretting it afterwards. "I'm not completely sure." Bulma began, her voice that had first been shaking growing steadier with each word. She saw the strength and determination in her husband's unyielding gaze and knew that he'd get her little girl back. He wasn't the kind who gave up. "One of the kindergarten teachers called and told me that Bra was taken by some guy. The teacher said that she had thought he was an assistant or something but that she got a little anxious when he got closer to some children. That's why she was walking toward him when he suddenly grabbed Bra and pointed a gun to her head, telling the teacher to inform me about the abduction. She said the guy was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, so she didn't really see that much of him. He told her that he'd get in contact again… The woman sounded rather shaky, so that is all I could get out of her. To be honest, I wasn't feeling so well myself." A worried frown was embedded on Bulma's face while she pursed her lips. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I should have kept a cooler head."

"Your daughter was kidnapped, woman." Vegeta said. Bulma heard the words he didn't say. _It's okay__. It is only normal to freak out. You did a great job. _Bulma nodded and pushed away the guilt that had assailed her for a second. "What do we do now, dad?" Trunks asked, breaking his silence.

In that moment, Vegeta was very thankful for the situations he had been in during his life. He knew how to think quickly and how to act fast. "You stay here, Trunks." Vegeta raised a hand as his son opened his mouth to argue. "It is possible that a planned attack on Capsule Corp is the reason for this. Maybe someone thinks that your mother will send guards from their usual positions to try and find her daughter or at least he thinks that everyone will be distracted and therefore less careful after such an incident. Which is true. That's why you will stay here and have an eye on everything." Trunks nodded, grudgingly accepting that his father was right.

Without any further words, Vegeta turned around on the spot. "What will you do?" Trunks asked, laying a hand on his mother's shoulder since she had tensed when Vegeta had turned his back to them. "Stupid question. I'm going to search for your sister, boy."

* * *

><p>Vegeta tried to distance himself from his emotions as he shot across the sky. It would be much easier for him to locate his daughter's familiar ki if he were calmer. It was very hard for him – harder than it should have been, considering the life he had had – though, to push away the turmoil inside of him so that he'd be able to concentrate. He shut out the fear, the anger and the anxiousness and scanned the area.<p>

Though Bra was still a child her ki was far stronger than that of an average human, setting her apart from those 'weaklings' as Vegeta often referred to them. Normally her ki should have been agitated right now, making it even easier for Vegeta to find her. His forehead creased as he came up empty-handed, unable to sense an agitated ki that matched her ki-pattern.

He shook his head, not taking the time to contemplate this. He began to search for her usual ki-pattern instead, this time sensing her not that far away. He rushed into the right direction, heading for his daughter.

* * *

><p>Bra looked up at the annoying man who had taken her away from the kindergarten and forced her into a cage. It was one of those cages into which dogs were put sometimes, hardly the place for royalty like her. And royalty she was since her father was a prince as both her brother and mother had told her.<p>

Her father had never really told her about it, but he had many times referred to himself as the 'prince of all saiyans'.

Bra looked around the rather shabby building she was in. The walls were rather dirty and plastering was coming off the walls. She had never seen anything so decrepit. It looked like a completely disgusting version of her mother's warehouses. Out-dated machines stood against the far walls, most of them damaged and broken.

Bra crossed her arms in front of her chest like her father often did. "This guy is getting on my nerves." she thought, watching the man as he took a sip from the canned beer that he was holding in his right hand.

"You sure are a strange kid." he said, eyeing her. "You should be crying, calling for your mummy or something along the line…" He raised one of his eyebrows, confused by her calmness. "Why would I?" Bra asked haughtily, raising her chin. Sure, she had had a funny feeling when the guy had put a gun to her temple, but she had soon calmed. For her, there was nothing to be afraid of. Her father or brother would find her and this miserable human male would be sorry that he had laid a hand on her.

"You are deranged if you think that you will get away with this. How stupid can one be to kidnap the daughter of the richest woman alive? My mum has friends in high places. And my father and brother could take you out without breaking a sweat. I am not afraid of fools. I don't need to be." Bra replied, huffed. The kidnapper raised an eyebrow, surprised by the maturity of the child's words. Then he gritted his teeth. "Who do you think you are? Do you truly believe that you are in any position to lecture me, you spoiled brat?"

"I am the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta." the girl said as if this was a fact that should bring the man to his knees. Well, in Bra's mind, it was. "I don't give a damn." the man answered, giving the self-confident child a baneful look. "I'll get the ransom from your mother, kill you and then I'll get off to some beautiful island and live a blissful life."

Bra glared at this man that was getting more and more annoying with each second that passed. "You'd kill me after getting the ransom?" He laughed at her. "Of course I would! You've seen my face. I'm not stupid, you know."

"No, you are just a coward with no honor." Bra hissed menacingly, looking impressively intimidating considering that she was only six years old. "I have had enough of you, child. You be quiet now or I am going to shoot you right here, right now." the kidnapper snapped at the little girl, drawing his gun and pointing it at her head. Bra's stomach flipped, but she kept her bravado. She was about to retort something as one of the doors to the warehouse was ripped off its hinges.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes immediately focused on his daughter. She was unharmed, but sat inside a cage, steel bars separating her from him. Fury pulsed through his body at seeing her treated like this. She was his daughter, she was a princess and she was to be treated as such. He watched her face brighten as she saw him, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "Daddy!" she cried, clasping the bars in her tiny hands. He just nodded, unable to do anything else as he tore his eyes from the little girl to look at the man who stood beside the cage. He had a gun in one of his hands and a canned beer in the other. The gun was loosely aimed at Bra and the beer was about to slip through his grasp as the mouth of the man hung open. He stared at Vegeta in shock for a second before letting go of the beer and pointing his gun at Bra again, his face determined. The can hit the floor with a metallic sound.<p>

"Don't move." the guy threatened, sweat beading on his forehead. Vegeta moved too fast for the pathetic human to see him. For the man it seemed like Vegeta had appeared out of thin air as he suddenly stood between him and the child. "You fool!" the kidnapper said before pulling the trigger repeatedly, trying to shoot Vegeta.

The jaw of the kidnapper nearly dropped to the floor as the bullets bounced off of the aggravated saiyan and fell to the floor. "Impossible." the man whispered, backing away from the seemingly invincible man. "The only thing that is impossible is your audacity." Vegeta said through gritted teeth, wanting to rip the man to bits. It wouldn't take much to do it, those humans were so frail.

But he was very well aware of his daughter behind him, knew that he couldn't do this, not in front of her. She had been so happy to see him, had looked at him like he was a hero. Killing the man could change her view of him, could make her believe him to be a monster. So he took every ounce of will he possessed and only punched the man in the gut, knocking him out cold.

Then he turned around, facing the little girl in the cage. He grabbed two of the bars and bent them wide, breaking the metal in the process. "Dad!" Bra squealed and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah. It's okay now, kid." Vegeta said gruffly, holding her in his arms as tightly as he felt save to. He didn't want to choke her. The little girl kissed his cheek. He let her. It felt really good to have her back, save and sound.

Vegeta started walking towards the exit, making a mental note to tell Bulma to call those pathetic human cops and tell them where to find that miserable human.

He was surprised when Bra stuck her tongue out at the man who lay on the floor, unconscious. "I told you I didn't have to be scared." she told the kidnapper, her chin raised haughtily. "And why is that?" Vegeta asked her, proud of how his daughter was handling the situation. Bra blinked up at him. "Because I knew that you'd come for me, silly."


End file.
